rppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Rook Bluegrass
Bob M cGeorge was a specialized clone trooper designed to age quickly, then age slowly. This allows him to live until around two-hundred years old. Clone Wars Bob McGeorge was a specialized clone trooper designed to age quickly, then age slowly. This allows him to live until around two-hundred years old. He was supposed to be the template for an entire legion of these types of clone troopers, but unfortunately the Republic scrapped the project, to make room for different clone designs, making him the only one of his kind. Along with his age randomization came extraordinary abilities, beating almost every other clone trooper. He was then trained as an ARC Commander, and aided in several battles, and winning several of them for the Republic. Order 66 When Order 66 came along, Bob was on Felucia with two jedi padawans and a squadron of ARC Troopers. The plan was to destroy a CIS factory, and most of the clone troopers didn't make it. But with lots of help from Bob, the padawans were able to destroy the factory. In the aftermath of the battle, Bob received the Order, but he lied: Saying that the padawans were dead and he was lost, saving the padawans lives. So for four years they waited on Felucia, until an imperial star destroyer landed on Felucia and picked up Bob, leaving behind the two padawans. Galactic Civil War Once Bob joined the Empire, he was immediately drafted to Vader's Fist, because of his extreme abilities. He brought down many different small rebellions, such as the one on Kamino. But once he heard Starkiller was creating a larger alliance, he quit his job at the Empire, and joined. He was a welcome member of the Alliance, and helped the Rebels in many ways. However, corruption came to him, and he dreamed of creating his own army and government. So, he went in search of the ancient Star Forge, tracking it down to the Lehon System. He then discovered the Star Forge was destroyed, but the Rakatans built him a new one, and with this at his side he thought his army could now be complete. However, a jedi master named May changed him back to the good before he could wage war against the Alliance. After that, Bob fell in love with May, and she realized thanks to the Star Forge, he gained medi-chlorians, and she began training him as a jedi. New Clone Paradigm As Bob trained as a jedi, he still retained his need for an army. So he returned to his home planet of Kamino, and strived to find a way of creating a new super-clone army. He found his old template, and took that DNA and mixed it with May's, creating the first batch of paradigm clones. With the help of the Rebellion, Kamino fell into Bob's hands, allowing him to create thousands of new paradigm clones at his command, including the famous Commander George and Admiral Krath. This caused tensions between another party, a sith empire ruled by a sith lord who was the brother to May, Darth Death. He began to wage war against the paradigm. By this time, Bob was a full-blown jedi knight, but he still kept his old instincts of a clone trooper, and a sith. The Hunt For Barriss The New Clone Paradigm was at full swing, and Bob even discovered the famous planet Saoirse, and secretly allied with their natives, the Gargs, so that one day they could take over the galaxy. However, he still tried his best to look like a jedi, but it didn't stay like that for long, because one day a jedi knight named Barriss Offee returned, and quickly turned to the dark side, and fell apprentice to the dark clone of Starkiller. She then attacked the jedi, almost killing Juno Eclipse, and she attacked May, but she was forced to retreat. This enraged Bob, and he swore to kill her. Using the entire paradigm, he spent the next month searching for her, until one day he and Starkiller found it, and began a fierce confrontation, ending with Barriss at their mercy. However, a Jedi Grandmaster named Luke Skywalker tried to stop them, telling them this was not the jedi way. Starkiller backed down, but Bob was not so easily dissuaded. Luke then banished him from the Order, enraging Bob, and causing a war between the the Republic and The New Clone Paradigm. Barriss in fact, never was killed. NCP vs The Republic Enraged, Bob quickly began war against the Republic, bombing several different planets and killing many jedi. May joined Bob, and with the Star Forge, it seemed the New Clone Paradigm was inevitably going to win. Later into the war, a jedi knight named Javen Gallantara discovered Darth Death was secretly puppeting Bob and May into waging war against the jedi, and the jedi began to plan an attack in which all three of them would be defeated. Later into the war, the Republic attacked the Star Forge, and Luke almost killed Bob, but he escaped. One month later, the jedi ambushed May, Death and Bob, and a jedi team was able to board Bob's ship, and then began a duel between three jedi and Bob. Death however decided to kill those jedi and Bob, and opened fire on the cruiser's bridge. Bob was knocked out, and dragged off to have his memory wiped. Death and May disappeared, ending the war. Retraining Once Bob was brought back, he was revived, and had the last few months wiped from his memory. When he woke up, all he could remember was the memory of Barriss attacking May and he was enraged, but then he remembered the alliance with the Gargs, so he kept quiet. He trained as a jedi, wondering where May was. Meanwhile, the jedi were beginning to be suspicious about Bob, as he seemed in dire need to find May. Eventually he found her, on a remote planet in the Unknown Regions. May seemed angry at Bob, and then began a fierce confrontation. Bob defeated May, but spared her and she escaped. Betrayal and Redemption Bob spent weeks missing May, and but the jedi needed her arrested. So under orders he gathered some GCPCs and searched for May, only to find her with an army of rogue paradigm clones. There was a large battle, but Bob eventually confronted her and was able to capture her. She was brought to Javen and Luke, and Luke wanted her carbon-freezed and permanently force-stunned, but Javen just wanted her permanently force-stunned. Bob then had a choice between going along with these punishments or saving May. He gathered all of his strength, and freed May, hiding out on the most inpenatrable planet, Saoirse. Unfortunately, supplies weren't being brought into Saoirse because of the Republic fleets being shot down, and Bob and May turned themselves in, for resouces to be brought to the people of Saoirse. Doing so, they were brought to a high-security prison, however the people of Saoirse were saved, and were forever thankful and loyal to Bob. The Drums Bob swayed from side to side after that, and didn't know if he should be a jedi or sith. Eventually he joined the grays. However, a strong force was nearby, waiting for the right moment, to strike. Meanwhile, Javen Gallantara joined a sith lord named Darth Hunter, and began attacking the Republic and The New Clone Paradigm. Bob confronted Javen, and then began an evenly-matched duel. In the middle of the battle, Bob felt a weird sound in his head. It was repetitively going duh duh duh duh, like drums. The sound was so unbearable, Bob couldn't even hear anything, until his eyes turned black and the power, nicknamed The Drums, took over him. The Drums then attacked Javen, fiercely stronger than Bob. Eventually, Javen used the force to enter Bob's mind. He then found a circular room with pictures of Bob's friends and family dying, and at the side of the room was Bob, looking terrified. In the middle of the room was a cloaked figure, and the figure ignited his black lightsaber and began a duel between the Drums true form and Javen. Javen was able to defeat the Drums and made it leave Bob's mind, freeing Bob. Bob thanked Javen, and left. The Drums Return Months past, with little skirmishes and what not, but nothing big. That is, until Bob was overcome by the Drums again. However, he hid it and began to steal all of the NCP's funds, creating ridiculous taxes, fueling his riches. However Luke, Javen and Starkiller landed on Saoirse, and confronted Bob, and after a short duel Javen realized that it was the Drums, and then began another duel inside Bob's head. The Drums seemed stronger than before, however May entered Bob's mind and quickly disposed of the Drums. May demanded it leaves forever, and the Drums replied: "Very well. But the evil that will follow, is your doing, and your's alone."